Dancing
by Zoe Saugin
Summary: First part in the Dancing series. 'Dancing or 'dancing' asked Rose, raising her eyebrows suggestively. She grabbed his hand and laughed. 'Come on…show me your moves.' 9Rose.


_Author's Note: 'Kay, so my best girl's birthday is coming up, and I promised her a fic (or…um…four, at last count) and I'm leaving for camp on Sunday, so it's a race against time._

_Also, we both have a Doctor Who/Torchwood thing going for us._

_Anyways, here's the first part in Katie's present—the Dancing series._

**Dedicated to the awesome, irreplaceable, absolutely indispensable beta and bestie, Katie.**

* * *

Dancing

Rose watched, amused, as the Doctor stood next to the wall with his sonic screwdriver, "resonating concrete."

"Why don't you trust him?" asked Rose, as she wheeled the chair back and forth, bored and considering the Doctor and Jack and the mistrust between them.

"Why do you?" shot back the Doctor, wincing as he realized she probably saw straight through the avoidance technique.

She shrugged. "Saved my life. With men, that's right up there with…flossing." When he snorted, she thought about it more. "I trust him because…he's like you. Except with dating and…" she smirked. "Dancing."

The Doctor shook his head slightly, frowning. Rose noticed and stared at him wide-eyed. "What?" She asked.

"You just assume I…" he trailed off.

"What?" Rose prompted him again, biting her lip to keep from giggling.

"You just assume I don't…dance." He pointed out, embarrassed.

Rose grinned. "So, you're telling me you _do_…_dance_." She emphasized the word.

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume that at some point I _danced_." The Doctor said, shaking his head.

"Are we talking about the same kind of dancing, here, Doctor?" asked Rose, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Does it matter?" shot back the Doctor.

"Whether the tango you've done is horizontal or vertical? Yes." Rose widened her eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business, _but_—" The Doctor was interrupted by Rose turning up the music and beckoning him down from the ledge.

"Come on, Doctor. Show me your moves." Rose bit her lip. "That is, if you actually have them."

The Doctor recognized the challenge in her words and dropped to the ground without a word. He strode over to Rose and took one of her hands. Rose placed the other one on his shoulder. "You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. Use them." She teased.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and the two began to dance. Except for a few mishaps on both sides, the dancing was relatively smooth.

"See, Rose Tyler? I've got the moves, I just don't like to boast." He winked.

She shrieked giddily as he spun her, before pulling her back to the original position.

"I'll bet you do." She said, breathlessly, giggling.

He suddenly frowned, and his grip on her hand tightened. "Barrage balloon." He muttered.

"Yeah, it was terrifying. Imagine me, in the sky, Union Jack all over my chest…" She trailed off. "What?"

"No marks." He said.

"Yeah, Captain Jack fixed me up." He raised his eyebrows and dipped her, and she yelped in surprise.

"Oh, so we're calling him Captain Jack now?" he whispered in her ear.

"Well…" she breathed. "His name is Jack and he is a captain…"

The Doctor grinned ironically. "He's not really a Captain, Rose."

By now they had stopped moving all together. "Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing 'Captain Envy'." Whispered Rose. "Care to start moving your legs again?"

"Actually, I'm enjoying this position…" said the Doctor, smirking at Rose, whose face was only inches from his own.

"And I am enjoying _this_ position," came from behind them. They jumped apart, looking around. Captain Jack smirked at them from his seat. "Most people notice when they've been teleported. You two are so sweet." He grinned. "Make yourselves comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was that you were…doing." He leered.

"We were talking about dancing!" defended the Doctor.

Captain Jack smirked. "Didn't _look_ like talking." His eyes twinkled.

"Didn't feel like _dancing."_ Said Rose, smirking.

The Doctor glared at both of them.

* * *

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas!" said Rose as the Doctor raced around the TARDIS.

"Who says I'm not? Redbicyclewhenyouweretwelve." The Doctor grinned.

"…what?" asked Rose, disbelieving.

"And _everybody_ lives! I need more days like this." The Doctor enthused.

"And…" she prodded. "There's a certain Captain who at this very moment…"

"Fine, fine." He admitted. "We can go get him."

"Yes!" Rose punched the air as he set the coordinates.

The Doctor turned on a music player, and strains of an old song drifted through. "Care to try dancing again?"

"Dancing or _dancing_?" asked Rose, raising her eyebrows suggestively. She grabbed his hand and laughed.

"Come on…show me your moves." She whispered in his ear.

He smirked, pulling back.

"That's what I—" She was cut off by him kissing her. Her eyes widened and she responded eagerly as the TARDIS whizzed through space and time. A bump announced their arrival on Captain Jack's ship, and the two broke apart. Rose went to open the doors, and the Doctor turned the music up more.

"Let's try this one more time." He said, grinning.

Rose bit her lip, before smiling dazzlingly, and grabbed his hand.

"Well, are you coming?" called Rose to Jack, causing the Doctor to mess up the dance step. She stifled a snort and began to correct him as Jack came on board and the Doctor let go of her, going and setting the coordinates for another location.

"May I have this dance, Miss Rose?" asked Jack, smiling.

Rose's heart melted. "You may."

The Doctor watched, eyebrows raised, before interrupting. "Rose…I think I remember! I can dance!" He smirked.

"Doctor, I think Captain Jack was going to take this dance…" Rose trailed off.

"Too bad." The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and she yelped as they began to dance around the console. Captain Jack watched, laughing, as the Doctor dipped Rose and she let out a startled shriek.

Jack smirked. He knew when he was encroaching on another person's territory.

* * *

_Okay, whew. One fic down. Three to go. Next one will be Ten/Rose! Happy early birthday, Katie!_


End file.
